Bras today are typically sold by bra band and bra cup size. Most manufacturers and retailers offer only a limited selection of combinations, for example, 34A-C, 36B-D, 38C-DD, 40 D-F, etc. This limited size selection makes it difficult for some women to find a bra that fits properly, likely a result of the lack of bra size combinations available and/or the limited flexibility within each bra to accommodate body changes as a function of time (e.g., as a result of dieting or weight gain over time) or fabric changes after multiple uses.
Typically, bras permit shoulder strap adjustment, but shoulder strap adjustment alone may be inadequate to provide enhanced comfort. Consequently, there is a continuing need for a bra that controls overall fit, bust cup capacity, and/or the sides of the busts, together or independently of one another.